¡¡¡A las barricadas!
by Ann Aseera
Summary: Cuando los nórdicos recibieron el mensaje donde les pedían el envío de muebles, jamás pensaron que sería esto... Inglaterra está enfadado, vaya que si lo está. "¡Somos el pueblo!" "Do you hear the people sing? Singing the song of angry men?" "¡A las barricadas!" One-shot. Hetalia y Les Miserables.


**Disclaimer:** Hetalia no me pertenece, Les Miserables no me pertenece, Francia no me pertenece, 'Do you hear the people sing?' no me pertenece... ¡No vale la pena vivir en este mundo!

**¡A LAS BARRICADAS!**

En la Universidad W, donde estudian los países de todo el mundo, estaban en el club nórdico sus componentes fundamentales: Finlandia, Suecia, Noruega, Islandia y Dinamarca.

Estonia había intentado entrar algunas veces, apoyado por Finlandia, pero su petición había sido denegada, así que se había resignado a quedarse en el Coro, donde al menos le reconocían el mérito que se merecía.

Un día como otro cualquiera, mientras los cincos tomaban unos dulces —aunque según Dinamarca, preservaban la seguridad de la Universidad—, les llegó una carta urgente que apareció por debajo de la puerta. Los cinco se miraron los unos a los otros: ¿qué podía ser esa carta?

Dinamarca cogió inmediatamente el pequeño mensaje, y sus ojos empezaron a brillar. La desplegó y la leyó rápidamente.

"_¡Necesitamos todos los muebles que podáis darnos! ¡Rápido! ¡Uniros a nuestra causa! ¡Estamos en el pasillo número 3 del segundo piso_!"

Noruega y Finlandia se miraron alzando las cejas, Islandia frunció el ceño con confusión y Suecia mantuvo su cara impasible.

—¿Qué debemos hacer? —preguntó Finlandia, curioso.

—¡Ayudémosles! ¡Si han pedido nuestra ayuda es porque saben que los muebles nórdicos son los mejores!

A los cinco minutos, los muebles, una gran cantidad, habían llegado a su destino. Los cinco nórdicos pensaban, divertidos, a que se podía deber aquel mensaje tan curioso. ¿Qué estaría pasando en ese pasillo?

—¡Vayamos a descubrirlo! —sugirió Dinamarca, sonriendo ampliamente.

—Apoyo la idea —secundó Finlandia, que tenía muchísima curiosidad. Tras esto, Suecia asintió con la cabeza.

—Tienen razón, deberíamos ir —apoyó Islandia, que no quería perderse lo que estaba pasando. Noruega suspiró y aceptó en acompañarles con tal de no perder de vista a su hermano.

Los cinco emprendieron el camino hacia el segundo piso, y cuando llegaron fueron aproximándose al pasillo número tres. En el extremo de éste, se había congregado una gran cantidad de gente, y parecían observar algo, la mayoría muy divertidos.

Sin embargo, cuatro personas desentonaban con el rostro de diversión del resto. Estos eran Alemania e Italia Romano, que parecían furiosos, Canadá, que parecía a punto de llorar, y China que estaba prácticamente golpeándose la cabeza contra la pared.

El club nórdico se acercó y justo antes de poder vislumbrar algo, se oyó un grupo que provenía desde detrás de la multitud, que reconocieron como la voz de Estados Unidos.

—¡Aquí viene el enemigo! ¡El presidente del consejo estudiantil!

Y es que por el mismo extremo que los nórdicos habían aparecido antes, ahora estaba Inglaterra, tan furioso que echaba chispas por los ojos. Al parecer ya sabía de qué iba la cosa.

Cuando los nórdicos se giraron, un pequeño pasillo que había abierto la gente les permitía ver lo que ocurría. Todos los muebles que habían enviado estaban amontonados formando un tipo de… ¿barricada?

—¡Exigimos mejor servicio de comida en el comedor! —Ese era España, que también parecía estar allí.

—¡No más comida inglesa! —Y ese Prusia, que por lo que veían, también estaba colaborando.

—¡Queremos comida de calidad! —Italia Veneciano era el que gritaba ahora.

—¡No más opresión! —Y ese último era Corea del Sur.

—¡No sois quien para darme órdenes! —respondió Inglaterra furioso.

—¡Somos el pueblo! —Y ese último grito, correspondía… a Francia.

Para diversión de los presentes, de repente, se pudo oír como una canción provenía de detrás de la barricada. Inglaterra empezó a ponerse rojo de rabia.

Mientras cantaban, los integrantes de la barricada, España, Prusia, Italia Veneciano, Corea del Sur, Estados Unidos y Francia, habían salido y se habían dispuesto de pie encima de ella, mientras Francia, con los ojos brillantes, agitaba una bandera de su propio país.

"_Do you hear the people sing?_

_Singing the song of angry men?_

_It is the music of a people who will not be slaves again._

_When the beating of your heart echoes the beating of the drums,_

_there is a life about to start when tomorrow comes._

_Will you join in our crusade? Who will be strong and stand with me?_

_Beyond the barricade, is there a world you long to see?_

_Then join in the fight_

_That will give you the right to be free!_

_Do you hear the people sing?_

_Singing the songs of angry men?_

_It is the music of a people who will not be slaves again_

_When the beating of your heart, echoes the beating of the drums_

_There is a life about to start when tomorrow comes!_

_Will you give all you can give, so that our banner may advance?_

_Some will fall and some will live,_

_will you stand up and take your chance?_

_The blood of the martyrs will water the meadows of France._

_Do you hear the people sing?_

_Singing the songs of angry men?_

_It is the music of a people who will not be slaves again_

_When the beating of your heart, echoes the beating of the drums_

_There is a life about to start when tomorrow comes!_"

Entonces, Dinamarca no pudo resistirlo. Levantó el brazo, con los ojos brillantes, iguales a los de los países que acababan de cantar.

—¡A las barricadas!

* * *

Por si alguien aún no lo sabe, la cancioncita de arriba es de Les Miserables... ¿No habéis visto la peli? Teneis que verla (y admirar a Russell Crowe en un papelazo... y a Hugh Jackman y Anne Hathaway también, por supuesto) ¿No habéis leido el libro? Teneis que leerlo. Simplemente genial. Si no habéis visto el musical, eso ya no os lo echo en cara, es más difícil. Abajo podeis encontrar un video con el audio, y otro con el audio y la traduccion.

A quienes lean esto y estén siguiendo otra de mis historias, no debéis preocuparos, no las he abandonado ni mucho menos. Sólo que soy débil de salud y he tenido mucho agotamiento mental y depresión, más ponerme enferma, y cosas de esas, y no creía que fueran los momentos óptimos para escribir, ya que quiero hacerlo bien, no mal. Esto ha venido porque necesitaba hacerlo. Tenía que quitarme esa espinita.

¡VIVAN LES MISERABLES! ¡VIVA FRANCIA! ¡REVOLUCIÓN! ¡POR LA LIBERTAD!

¡A LAS BARRICADAS!

PD: Si alguien se ha leido el libro, que sepa que se pronunciar Enjorlas. Ya puedo morir en paz.

PD2: Enjorlas te amo.

PD3: Marius a ti también, no te pongas celoso :D_

* * *

Aquí el video:

www . youtube watch ? v [signo igual] QngGvHTOKh4

Traducción letra:

www . youtube watch ? v [signo igual] 4Tl39bi5kAA

* * *

_______Cualquier comentario, crítica (constructiva a ser posible XD), petición del algo, etc... Review ^.^_


End file.
